


100 Things #54 (Jeeves Stories - P.G. Wodehouse)

by lil_1337



Series: 100 Things [54]
Category: Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-02
Updated: 2012-07-02
Packaged: 2017-11-09 02:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the LJ comm 100 things. A series of 100 drabbles/short fics, each in a different fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	100 Things #54 (Jeeves Stories - P.G. Wodehouse)

If there was ever a man to take a problem in hand and find a solution for it, it was Jeeves. He was brilliant when it came to working through even the thorniest issue to find a way that would soothe everyone and everything. It was a joy to watch the man work. Unfortunately, he was so good at what he did that each success brought with it a desire to please and put you a little further under the man's thumb. It was a slippery slope and one that you didn't see until you were already on it, both feet sliding to take you farther down.

As a result it was a risky proposition to challenge Jeeves' authority, to grab the bull by the proverbial horns and fly in the face of caution. However, today was one of those days when a man had to do what a man had to do. Feeling gay and completely in charge of himself and his destiny Bertie straightened his pink tie, and his spine before marching out to do battle. After all, he was the master of the house and Jeeves was the butler. It was time to remind him of the natural order of things.


End file.
